Harry's Desire
by CreativeCourts
Summary: Harry is in a serious situation, he is in love with his former classmate and present best friend Hermione Granger, but Hermione's heart belongs to his closest friend Ron Weasley and when Harry finally cracks he's going to be faced with relationship problems and friendship problems.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Hermione." Ron whispered into her ear Kissing her neck romantically. "Oh, Ron. I love you too." she replied, smiling. Ron and Hermione were happily married and still loved each other as much as they did during their time in Hogwarts. "Sorry, Harry. She's just so beautiful, it's hard not to let her know how much I love her," Ron said, feeling like he was completely ignoring his best friend. Harry nodded. He felt the same way about Hermione, but he couldn't let her know how much he loved her. Harry stared at Hermione admiring her long, curled hair flowing down her shoulders, shining in the light. Her smile lit up her whole face and was Harry's favourite feature of hers. "Harry? Hello? Are you listening?" Ron said, snapping his fingers to get his attention. "God, you're quite the daydreamer you, aren't you? Don't remember you being this way back in our days." Ron laughed. "Hey, I was there too babe, I remember Harry being like that. Maybe its just when he's with me." Hermione giggled. Harry blushed and stared down at his hands. "I just get distracted easily. My Aunt always said I was a starer." Harry said, ignoring what Hermione had said. "Well, I was just saying that we have extremely important news!" Ron said grinning. "We're having a baby!" Hermione finished, grabbing Harry's full attention. "Oh. That's good." Harry said, faking a smile. "Look, I know it's hard for you Harry, because of your parents and stuff, but this is a big step for me and Hermione and we'll need all the support we can get. It's not a lot to ask is it?" Ron asked Harry. Harry was to upset to respond properly so he nodded reassuringly for the sake of his friendship and his crush.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys! Im over the moon that I got quite a good amount of reads on this story and I hope you like the rest of it. Im really into writing stories based on already existing characters and I felt like this was the place for people to read and enjoy my stories. So here goes the second chapter :) _

Harry took a sip of the alcohol sitting on the glass table in the living room and Ginny watched him from the door. "You're not acting the same anymore. Whats up honey? Tell me whats on your mind." Ginny asked as she sat down beside him. "Nothing. Why do people keep asking me that? Im fine!" He said, sighing. But what was really wrong was that he couldn't take not having Hermione for himself. "Baby, Im not stupid. You're not acting the same anymore. And it's christmas eve, try and lighten up a bit! Are you having those nightmares again? If you like we could go back to the doctors?" Ginny asked, trying to support him through whatever was wrong. "Ginny, I am fine! I swear to god if I get asked that one more time I..." He never finished his sentence. He just groaned then left the room and shut the door behind him leaving Ginny on her own concerned.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" cheered Ron's parents. Harry was spending his christmas with Ron's family as usual. He was sitting across from Hermione and he was extremely uncomfortable. "Harry will you pass the gravy?" she asked. He looked up and pushed it over to her. "Thanks. Im having a party, Harry at my house if you'd like to come." she said happily. "I'm planning on telling everyone about the baby. See, we never told you this but you were the first to know! Before my own parents and Rons! It was because we knew you weren't one to spread gossip and you're one of Ron and I's closest friends so we both thought it was a good idea!" She added. Harry was honoured but was hurting inside. "Oh. Well, thanks!" he laughed falsely. She laughed and ate her turkey. Harry cleared his throat and continued eating, he was excited for her party but knew it would be hard for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Harry! So glad you could make it! Ginny told me you've been acting strangely at home lately so its quite a surprise you're here!" Hermione said as she opened the door, welcoming Harry into her home. Harry stood at the door step waiting for her to let him know he was enabled to come in. "Harry what are you doing? It's cold and snowing get in! God, its not like youve never been here before. C'mon!" Hermione said, giggling at how daft he was. "Hermione, Umm.." Harry paused. "Yes?" she said, politely. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked, asking himself if he was about to make a mistake. "Well, OK then? We could go up to the bedroom, I've made sure no one goes in there?" Hermione said, puzzled. Harry pushed by a bunch of people blocking his way and Hermione followed, on the way upstairs she was trying to figure out why he was so eager to talk to her. Harry opened her bedroom door to find Neville making out with two girls on Hermione's bed. "What the hell? Get out of here Neville! I said no one upstairs!" she said as soon as she seen the two myserious girls whom she didn't remember inviting to her party. "Hermione you didn't tell me you're party was going to be so boring!" Neville said leaving the room. "C'mon girls!" Hermione could hear him say from the stairs. "What a dick!" Hermione said astonished by how rude Neville was to her. "So, Harry what is it you were gonna say?" Hermione said, smiling again. "Well, I just wanted you to know this cus it means a lot to me and..." Harry was intterupted. "Oh my god! You and Ginny are having a baby aren't you? Oh, this is fantastic! We're both pregnant at the same time! We can go clothes shopping and all sorts of cute baby things together!" Herione said excitedly until Harry stopped and explained that wasn't the case. "No, Hermione. I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm in love with you!" Harry blurted out. Hermione was speechless. "Oh, Harry. You're so funny! Haha! You almost had me believing you there!" Hermione laughed. Harry leaned over to kiss her passionatley but Hermione pulled away. "Harry what are you doing? You're really in love with me? Since when?" She said flattered but extremely shocked. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you in that train, you were so witty and cute I just thought you were amazing! Hermione we could leave! We could run away! Ron would never know it was me but all I need it for you to say yes!" Harry said, word after word he was speaking the truth, he wanted to runaway from his friends and his wife! But it was all up to Hermione...

_Hey guys so, so far this is my favourite chapter and as you can see I've left a little cliffhanger at the end and I'm really excited to write__the next chapter so hopefully you liked this and will like the rest._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was having difficulty taking in what Harry had just said. "Harry, I'm happily married and I have a baby coming along, do you really think I'll just run away with you? You've got to be insane!" Hermione stuttered. Harry climbed on top of Hermione and kissed her passionately and again Hermione stopped him. "Harry, I.." She never finished, Harry placed his finger on her lips to shush her. "Don't speak, just let me have what I've always wanted." Harry whispered and he placed his lips upon hers and this time she did not refuse and they both had a moment of passion just like Harry had always wanted. "Harry, that was just magical." Hermione said, breaking the kiss. Harry blushed. "Well, what now?" She asked, oblivious to the plans after this forbidden kiss. "Well, We could keep kissing?" Harry said, smiling. "But, Ron! Oh shit I forgot about him! What will I do? I just had an affair!" Hermione said panicking. "Well, we could keep having this 'affair'? What he doesn't know can't hurt him." He said tapping his nose, signalling to keep it their little secret. Hermione sighed and kissed him. "Come to my house tomorrow, Ron'll be at work and I will have the house to myself." Hermione said, knowing she was making a huge mistake. Harry smirked and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

There Harry was again, standing at Hermione's door, only this time with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Harry." Hermione said, her lips showed a smile but her eyes did not. "Wow, this place looks a mess!" Harry said casually, joking slightly. Hermione laughed awkwardly and sat down. "So, how'd you get out of the house without Ginny questioning you?" she asked, interested. "I told her Ron had the day off and I was going to hang out with you two." He said, looking a bit nervous. "Good, job! Ron just thinks I'll be doing my usual housework, still makes me do it even though I'm pregnant!" She said, looking kind of angry. "Well, I would do everything for you if you were mine, I'd cook, I'd clean and even when the baby's born I'll still treat you like a princess!" Harry smiled. They both looked at each other and as if they both knew what they were going to do and they both leaned over for a kiss. Every time they kissed there was a spark, and a much bigger spark than any spark Hermione had with Ron and Harry had with Ginny. Hermione lay down while Harry began to kiss her neck. Everything Ron would do, Harry was doing better and Hermione didn't know what to do? She was cheating on her husband with his bestfriend and he was cheating on Ron's sister with Hermione! Harry, though, felt so good, he had wanted this his whole life and it felt unreal that it was happening, it was his lifelong desire. But it was all too good to be true.


End file.
